Cheese?
by LazyHazard
Summary: “We started off fighting about you not wanting cheese, so, how did we get into my bed?” A simple, Silly Story Annabelle/Kelly


Cheese?

**Summary: "**We started off fighting about you not wanting cheese, so, how did we get into my bed?" Annabelle/Kelly

~!~!~!~

Kelly was not in a happy mood but she wasn't exactly grumpy either. The Posh Totty decided that they were right in thinking that Kelly and Flash were in a relationship and then Flash went and seduced Beverly and now Kelly was trying to keep her cool...but (Like always) they were wrong.

The Chaves thougt that it was just that 'Time of month'. The emos thought that Kelly finally saw all the evil in the world and was angry about it. The geeks thought they had better things to do and Annabelle just didn't want to go there, most of them were wrong.

Annabelle was also in a foul mood but she was a bit more obvious then Kelly. That caused the Posh Totty to go into gossip mode and created a rumour that made Kelly flip her lid and Annabelle disappeared for a few days.

But I bet you're wondering what that rumour is? Flash and Kelly were dating then Kelly went with Annabelle behind Flashes back, Flash found out and Kelly said that it was a mistake and Annabelle got upset and got into a fight with Kelly.

What Kelly was angry about the most was that everyone thought that she was with Flash.

Kellys and Annabelles tempers were thin, so when they got into a fight about something as silly as cheese, it was bound to cause an explosion.

~!~!~!~

The breakfast hall was loud and not 'Radio up full blast' loud. Loud as in 'Did the world just explode?' So, Kelly was not happy.

Kelly sat down inbetween Taylor and Andrea frowning as she grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it. She looked up quickly to see Annabelle staring at her plate with a disgusted look.

"You know..." Kelly started and Annabelle looked up at her "You're supossed to eat it not stare at it"

"I'm not eating that" Annabelle grumbled. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Then why is it in front of you?" Kelly asked with sigh.

"Polly got it for me" Annabelle answered.

"Why couldn't you get something that you want to eat?" Kelly took a bite of her piece of toast.

"Polly grabbed it for me because I was sitting here with nothing in front of me" Annabelle bit her lip, cleary frustrated with all the questions.

"So, you're not going to eat?" Kelly asked "Just eat the cheese and..." Annabelle cut Kelly off.

"Cheese? It looks more like a rainbow" Annabelle looked from Kelly to the 'Cheese' in disbelieve.

"Annabelle, it is a tiny piece of cheese" Kelly said slowly "Put it on toast, find some nachos, I don't care. Just eat it and stop whining"

"I'm not whining" Annabelle sneered "You asked me questions so I answered. ..this"

"So, you're starving yourself?" Kelly glared at the younger girl.

"You're still asking questions" Annabelle pointed out.

"Just answer, Fritton" Kelly put her hands on the table and clasped them together.

"Yes, okay, yes I am" Annabelle said loudly "It's not like you care, or that it matters"

"How long have you been doing this?" Kelly asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Since I got here. Look, when I get really hungry I just tell auntie and she gives me something heathly and eatable" Annabelle expailned angryly.

"That's a stupid thing to do, Fritton" Kelly told her.

"What if it is?" Annabelle said through her teeth "I don't care, you don't care, nobody cares. So can you just leave it?"

"What makes you think that nobody cares?" Kelly asked quickly.

"...Because, usually, when you don't don't care, they don't care" Annabelle told her. Kelly laughed darkly and frowned.

"And what makes you think that I don't care?" Several people around the bickering two had tuned into the conversation.

"...You never cared before" Annabelle muttered. Kellys strong gaze faultered slightly.

"Whatever you reckon, Fritton" Kelly whispered "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're snogging the arts teacher. He doesn't eat anything here" Kelly smirked as a few of the people around her looked at Annabelle for her answer.

"Said the girl whose proberly fucking Flash for free booze" The hall went silent as Annabelle said those words with pure anger. Kelly didn't know what was more suprising: The fact that Annabelle would stoop that low or that she swore.

"Take that back" Kelly stood up and looked down at the younger girl.

"No" Annabelle stood up to look Kelly in the eye "You can do all you want because I really don't care" Everyone was surprised at Annabelles sudden boldness.

"Flash and I have nothing together. He is an idiot looking for free sex. I don't want him" Kelly explained with each word dripping with stonger venom.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Kelly" Annabelle tipped over her chair and walked up the middle of the hall "Or whatever makes you seduce the nearest man at night. Your choice" Kelly quickly followed Annabelle leaving the hall in silence until Taylor spoke up.

"I bet ten pounds that they'll get together"

Kelly followed Annabelle until she caught up with her on the steps.

"What the hell was that, Fritton?" Kelly took Annabelles arm and swung her around.

"That was me standing up to you" Annabelle yelled "Because I am sick of taking everyones crap. I am tired, hungry, stressed and utterly confused and all I want to do is have some peace and quiet but everyone is making it so hard" Annabelle was breathing heavily when she finished.

"Annabelle, calm down" Kelly told her carefully.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Annabelle repeated "I'll show you calmed down when I jump off the top of this hell hole and my blood and guts is splattered in front of the school. That is when i'll calm down" Kelly gaped at Annabelle.

"You're not serious?" Kelly asked quietly.

"I won't pretend like it hasn't crossed my mind" Annabelle said while biting her bottom lip.

"...ARE YOU MAD?!" Annabelle jumped back when Kelly yelled "WHY IN HELLS NAME WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!" Annabelle gaped like a fish until she gave up with a sigh.

"Daddy didn't care about me, why should you be any different?" Annabelle whispered and Kelly lost her anger.

"We're not as bad as you think. I'm not as bad as you think" Kelly told Annabelle while stepping closer to the girl "...I actually do care, Annabelle"

"Then why have you been ignoring me lately?" Annabelle put her hands on her hips. Kelly licked her lips and looked Annabelle in the eye.

"Because I wanted part of those rumours to be true" Kelly said.

"...You and Flash being together?" Annabelle guessed and Kelly walked closer to Annabelle causing Annabelle to get backed against the wall.

"I told you! Flash and I will never have anything together!" Kelly told Annabelle loudly.

"What part then?" Annabelle asked.

"This part" Kelly leaned in closer to the confused girl and put her lips against Annabelles. Kelly felt Annabelle tense up before actually kissing her back!

Kelly put her hands on either side of Annabelles neck and Annabelle grabbed the front of Kellys shirt.

"Morning girls" Kelly and Annabelle broke apart to see Miss Fritton smiling at them.

"Ah" Kelly blushed slightly as Annabelle giggled "Morning Miss Fritton"

"Enjoy yourself" Miss Fritton walked down the rest of the steps and headed to breakfast.

"Well..." Kelly started "Do you want to go and eat?" Annabelle smirked.

"I have a better idea" Annabelle grabbed Kellys tie and pulled her up the steps while connecting their lips.

~!~!~!~

Several hours later, Annabelle and Kelly lay (Naked) in Kellys bed.

"We started off fighting about you not wanting cheese, so, how did we get into my bed?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Your charm and beauty lured me here" Annabelles words were slightly muffled as she dug her head into Kellys shoulder "And I still don't think it was cheese" Kelly gave Annabelle an amused smile.

"Trust me, it was cheese" Kelly told her.

"Trust you?" Annabelle looked at Kelly "I guess I could do that"

"So..." Kelly coughed nervously "Does this mean we're going out?"

"...Yes?" Annabelle asked more than answered. Keely smiled once more.

Kelly kissed Annabelle deeply before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"OI" It was Taylor "Are you two together yet?"

"Why?" Kelly groaned.

"Because I want me bloodly money!" Taylor yelled.

"Yes!" Kelly answered.

"YES!" Taylor yelled out "Annabelle ya aunt just lost ten pounds" Annabelle grabbed the blankets off of us and walked to the door with them, leaving Kelly naked on the bed. Annabelle opened the door and faced Taylor.

"Auntie thought that Kelly and I wouldn't get together?" Annabelle asked sadly.

"Nah" Taylor giggled "She just didn't think that you'd admit it yet" Taylor happily ran off. Kelly walked up behind Annabelle and grabbed her waist.

"We'll deal with them later" Kelly said shutting the door.

"Later?" Annabelle asked with a seductive smile.

"...Tomorrow?" Kelly grinned when Annabelle nodded.

Things were going to change...but Annabelle was still not going to eat whatever was on her plate.

~!~!~!~

_I think it's safer if you don't ask what was going on inside my head when I wrote this. I was listening to my I-pod in bed when this idea just popped up. _

_Please don't hate me! _

_Reviews are good as long as they're good! Please no flames!  
_

_I hope this put someones waiting at rest. _


End file.
